


Thankful

by DakCake



Series: Stream of Consciousness AU [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't ask about what's going on with Virgil, Fluff, Logan already know he is, Logan has two moms, Love, M/M, Patton just wants to be good enough, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, tad of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakCake/pseuds/DakCake
Summary: Logan invites Patton back to his home for Thanksgiving to meet his parents. Patton is worried he's not good enough, but will soon learn there is nothing to fear.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality
Series: Stream of Consciousness AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Day Before

**Author's Note:**

> I write what I write, then I release it into the world so it is no longer my responsibility. Except this is multiple chapters so it still is my responsibility.

“Do you have everything ready dear?” Logan leaned into Patton’s doorway, watching his boyfriend throw stuff onto his bed. Patton glared at the other. “Oh, I’m going take that as a no.”

Patton frowned, folding a dress shirt and putting it in his suitcase. “No, I’m not. This is very stressful Honey.” 

“Patton, for the last time, they’re going to love you.” Logan said. “I know you’re scared, but everything will be ok.” 

Walking over to the other, Logan pulled Patton into a tight hug. Hugging him back, Patton flopped down onto the bed, pulling Logan down with him. “Logically, I know that your parents should like me, but, what if they don’t? And then you’re going to break up with me and I’ll be alone again.”

“No! Never. Patton, On the very, very, slight chance my parents don’t like you, they’re going to have to get over it.” Logan pulled back a little bit, staring into the other’s eyes. 

“Thanks. But part of me still wonders if we may be moving too fast. Like, we’ve only been dating for what? A year?” Patton buried his face into Logan’s chest. 

“Are you not ready to meet them?”

“No! No. It’s just, I--I don’t know.” 

Logan fiddled with Patton’s hair, which was now a mess from the flopping onto the bed. “I get it.” 

“You’re just really my first ever real relationship, and I don’t want to mess anything up.” 

“Then we’ll work through any mess-ups together. We’re a team now Patton, don’t think I’m just going to give up on you if you if this gets hard.” 

Patton finally unburied his head. “I-thank you Logan. So much.” 

The both knew he wasn't just thanking him for understanding. “Always. And Patton? I just wanted to say that I lo--”

“Calculator watch! Where are you? Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?” Roman, with his impeccable timing, burst through the door with the subtly of a truck. 

“What do you want?” Logan pushed off Patton. 

“The same thing I want every year.” Roman smiled. “Some of Barb’s amazing Pumpkin Pie.” 

“Don’t call my mom Barb.” 

“DoN’t CaLl My MoM bArB.” Roman rolled his eyes. “She said I could.” 

“You’re lucky they love you almost as much as they love me.” Logan rolled his eyes. 

“So that’s a yes to the pie?” 

“Yes.”

“Sweet!” Roman grinned. “Also, have either of you seen Virgil? There was a letter at the main office for him.” 

“Why didn’t they bring it up here?” Patton asked.

“No return address. It’s kinda weird.” Roman showed them the envelope. “Now, where is he?” 

“His room, probably.” Logan told the other, suddenly flopping over as Patton pushed him off. “Where are you going?”

“Roman, I’ll bring the note to Virgil, you stay here and pick out some outfits for me to wear this week.” Snatching the letter out of Roman’s grip, Patton’s hands shook a little bit. “I really can’t figure out what to wear.” 

“Oh, sure.” Roman frowned a little bit as Patton scurried out of the room. “What’s his deal?”

Patton walked down the hall, and knocked on Virgil’s door. He heard the other walked across the room to open the door. Time passed slowly, and Patton’s hands shook more. 

Virgil’s face peeked out of the crack in the door. “Oh, hi Patton. What’s going on?” 

“Roman picked up a letter for you at the main office.” 

Virgil let him into the room. “I’m going to assume that this isn’t a good thing.” 

“It’s from Remy.” 

A gasp. “Give it to me.” 

Patton quickly passed over the letter, and Virgil ripped it open. It was written in German, meaning immediately Patton couldn’t read it. The black pen it was written in was swooshy and very familiar. Little pink doodles surrounded the edges of the letter, and Patton couldn’t quite place the handwriting. 

“Oh. Oh!” Virgil grinned, eyes shining. “This, this is an invitation! He wants me to come meet him in Germany for American Thanksgiving.” 

“Really? Virgil, that’s great!” 

“He said he wants you to come too, but I know that you’ve already got plans.” 

“Yeah, as much as I miss Remy, I think meeting Logan’s parents is kinda more important.” Patton joked. “Seriously though, when you see him, give him a big hug from me.” 

“Of course. I need to find a plane ticket asap.” 

“I’ll leave you to it.” 

Patton left Virgil in his room and went back to his own. Logan was on his bed while Roman was searching through his closet, inspecting what he had. When they heard him come in, Roman grinned. 

“Ok, I have a whole bunch of clothes picked out for you. I’ve already packed them away, and I think you’re going to love my choices.” Roman’s eyes sparkled. 

Patton glanced over at Logan, who shrugged. “I think you’ll look good in what he picked.” 

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Patton warned. 

“Come on padre! It will be fine.” Roman grabbed the other. “And trust me, Logan’s family is going to adore you. In fact, I wish I could go to his house instead of my own.” 

“If you hate your family so much, then why don’t you just stay here?” Logan suggested. 

“You know that will never fly. Besides, Remus and his girlfriend are coming over, and mom wants me to have ‘bonding time’ with them.” Roman rolled his eyes. “Besides, I don’t think Virgil would enjoy being stuck here with me for a week.”

“Oh, Virgil isn’t staying here.” 

“What? He’s literally been saying that he can’t wait to have the apartment all to himself. Where is he going?” Roman asked. 

“Plans can change Roman.” Patton said simply, and both got the hint to not push the issue. 

“Ok, well, I guess I need to go through the fridge to get rid of the spoilables. Have fun you two!” Roman skedaddled out of the room. “I’m leaving tonight at 6 for my parent’s house, I’ll see you then.”

Once he was gone, Patton flopped onto the bed, and Logan came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the other. They let each other exist in the silence, warm and calm. 

“First thing tomorrow, we’re going.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

“They’re going to love you.” 

“I think, I’m beginning to understand that."


	2. The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents!

A low beeping sound arrived alongside morning, and Patton wanted to curse the sun out of the sky. Rolling over, he smacked his clock and stared at the ceiling. 

He really shouldn’t be this nervous about this. Logan has been amazing, and whenever he’s talked to his parents, they’ve been amazing and kind too. The thing was, Patton knew where his nerves came from. It just wasn’t something he really wanted to address. Ever. 

It had been years since he had seen his own parents, or since he’d lived with any ‘real’ adults at all. Ever since junior year of high school, it was only him, Virgil, and Remy. Patton only ever talked to Virgil's father 2 times, and he seemed perfectly happy with his sons taking in another teenager to live with them. For a long time, it was really bizzare to Patton, having parents that actually cared about their children. Maybe he was a little nervous having to meet the parents of his boyfriend, that’s normal. But maybe it was more he didn’t want to be hated by them like what had happened to him in the past. 

By this point, Patton had been laying in bed for much longer than he needed to. And someone has noticed. 

Three knocks on the door. “Patton? Are you ready to go?” Logan asked, peeking in. “Why are you still in bed?” 

“Just, trying to avoid my problems.” Patton joked, sitting up. 

Logan sighed, sitting at the edge of the other’s bed. “I know you’re scared, but I’ll be here the whole time, I promise. Not to mention, it’s only for a few days. We just need to make it through Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Ok, I’ll try my best.” Patton kicked off his blankets. 

“Great. Get dressed, I’ll see you in the commons in 10.” With a kiss on the cheek, Logan left Patton alone. 

Sighing, Patton opened his closet, scanning over his options. Blue, blue, blue, yellow, green, blue. 

“Why do I own so many blue shirts?” Patton rolled his eyes and randomly grabbed one. A light blue polo. “Great, now pants.” 

Digging through his closet, Patton grabbed a pair of tan corduroy pants, and they seemed comfortable enough. He threw them on quickly, then hurried over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Virgil’s door was wide open. 

“Virgil?” Patton took his tooth brush out of his mouth. He looked into Virgil’s room, and it was empty. Huh. Walking over to the bed, Patton spied a note. 

_ Dear Patton or Logan, _

_ I decided to let you both sleep last night. The soonest flight to go see my brother was a red eye at 2 am. I took it, so by the time you’re reading this, I’ll be gone. I hope you two have fun at Logan’s house, call me if you need me.  _

_ Signed, Virgil.  _

“Oh. Well then.” Patton put the note down. “I would have hoped he would say goodbye.” 

Leaving Virgil’s room, Patton ran into Logan. 

“Oh, are you saying goodbye to Virgil?” Logan asked. 

Patton held up the note. “Virgil left. He said he caught a red eye last night and didn’t want to wake us up.” 

“Well, at least he’s considerate.” 

“I suppose. Are you ready to go?” 

Logan grinned, bright and oh god, Patton’s heart was completely blinded with adoration for the other. It was too stupidly adorable how excited Logan was to go home. 

A few minutes later, Logan was holding the door open for Patton, and they were piling into Logan’s car. Logan put on his driving playlist, which was a mix between rappers and classical music, as well as one song that Patton was fairly sure was sung by Stephen Hawking. The sun rose higher in the sky as they winded through roads. 

Slowly, the landscape started to change to more houses, with large trees in the front lawns. (I don’t know what Florida looks like) Logan passed by cars with people getting out carrying food. 

“Are we almost there?” Patton looked over at his boyfriend. 

“Yep, just like 2 more minutes.” 

Patton’s leg started to shake, “Are you sure they’re going to like me?” 

“Yes dear, they’re going to adore you.” 

“How can you be sure?” 

“They like Roman, and that’s not an easy thing to do.” 

“Don’t be mean, I like Roman.” 

Logan rolled his eyes. “No, you like Virgil, and Virgil has a hopeless crush on Roman.” 

Patton paused. “I can’t argue with that. I swear, one of them needs to make a move on the other.” 

“Hopefully soon, or I might stab someone. If I catch Roman making goo-goo eyes at Virgil one more time, I’m going to cry.” 

“Same.”

Logan pulled the car over, and parked in front of a house. “Looks like we’re here. Are you ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

With that, Logan and Patton got out of his car, and Patton could properly see the house. It was cute, a one story with large trees and a lot of flowers in the front lawn. A large rainbow flag was hung up in one of the front windows. One of the blinds on the front of the house shifted. 

“I think they know we’re here.” Patton said. 

Logan opened the trunk of his car. “What do you mean?”

The front door burst open. “Logan baby!” 

Patton shrugged. “Something just told me.” 

A short woman came barreling out of the house. She had poofy red hair, large glasses, and muscles. 

“Hi mom.” Logan said, and gasped when the lady scooped him up into her arms. “Moooooom.” 

“Nope. No complaining. You’re back home, I can hold you like I used to.” Logan’s mother said. 

“Darling, please. You’re embarrassing him.” Another woman stood at the doorway, tall and serious, but with a warm smile. 

“Hush now Honey, we both know you’ve missed him even more than I have! Ain’t that right Loganberry?” The redhead said. 

“Hi Mother, I’ve missed you two. I’ve missed  _ both _ of you.” Logan smiled, struggling his way out of the other’s grasp. He made his way over to Patton. “And this is Patton, he’s been very excited to meet you.” 

“He’s cuter in person,” Logan’s tall mom made her way from the door over to them. “It’s nice to meet you Patton, I’m Barb.” 

“And I’m Razz!” The shorter mother said. “We’ve both been looking forward to meeting you in person.” 

“It’s very nice to meet both of you.” Patton said with a shy smile. 

Razz got a bit of a mad look in her eye and grinned. “Oh, he’s shy! Our Logan found himself a shy boy!” 

“Mom!” 

“Now now Razz, no teasing the poor boy, you barely know him. Speaking of, come on in!” Barb smiled, and grabbed Logan as he was passing her, locking him in a big hug. “I’m sorry in advance for the mess.” 

“Oh yes, the boy is going to judge us harshly for one speck of dirt.” Razz looped her arm through Patton’s. “Help an old lady to her porch?” 

“Yes Mam.” Patton smiled. 

Walking into the living room, Patton smiled. The room was stuffed with pictures, and paintings, and just general hominess. Right upon entering, there was a large embroidery piece with the words “Berry farm” across it, and Patton immediately loved everything. 

“I love your house!” Patton said. “I like the puns.” 

“So do I.” Razz nudged him. “Just a little farm of Berries here.” 

“Wait.” Patton paused, slowly turning to his boyfriend. 

The blood drained out of Logan’s face. “Patton, please, just let it go, just don’t…”

“Is your name a pun?” Patton grinned, “Logan Berry, like the fruit!” 

Logan seemed to be in physical pain. “Yep. Like the fruit. Oh, don’t look at me like that.” 

The look Logan was talking about what sheer adoration from Patton, whose eyes were sparkling. He let go of Razz and bounced over to Logan. 

“I love it.” 

Logan lit up bright red. “That’s, that’s very good Patton.”

Patton kissed him quickly. 

“Awwwwww.” Barb cooed. “You two are precious.” 

“Mother.” Logan hissed. 

“Nope, she’s right Loganberry.” Razz was smiling now too. “You’re just too cute.” 

“Just, let me show Patton where my room is.” Logan grabbed Patton’s hand and dragged him away. “Come on Honey.” 

Patton let himself be taken through the halls, following the still blushing Logan. The halls were lined with pictures and random wall decor, and Patton caught sight of some old pictures of Logan. 

Logan opened a door for Patton, and ushered him in. “I’m sorry about them.” 

“No need, they’re cute.” 

Smiling, Logan set his bag down on the bed. “There’s only two bedrooms. You can have my bed, I can sleep on the floor.” 

“No! I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Patton exclaimed. “I’m fine with the floor.”

“You’re a guest, I can’t let you stay on the floor.” 

“And you’re my boyfriend, I can’t let you be uncomfortable.” 

“I mean, I have a solution, I just don’t know how you’ll feel about it.” Logan looked away. 

“You’re not sleeping on the floor, so I’ll listen.” 

“We can, you know, share?” Logan said. 

Patton’s brain blue screened. “I mean, I wouldn’t be against it?” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’d be ok with it. I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” 

“I wouldn’t be uncomfortable.” 

Patton smiled. “Cool.” 

Logan smiled back. “Yeah, cool.” 

Now that that was sorted out, Logan and Patton unloaded their suitcases and started to prepare for tomorrow, Thanksgiving. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today, sorry, I'm really busy.

Logan woke up slowly, warmth cocooning his body. He opened his eyes to see a blonde head of hair laying on his chest. Hm. Last night, the two of them had been laying on the very opposite sides of the bed, now Patton was wrapped around him. It was nice, and warm. 

Sliding his fingers through the other’s hair, Patton shifted, and nuzzled closer to Logan. Suddenly, he paused, and Logan watched Patton open his eyes. He looked up at Logan, and startled. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Patton tried to pull away, but Logan held onto the other tighter. 

“No, no, it’s fine, I like it. Unless you’re uncomfortable.” Logan released Patton, but he didn’t move. 

“Oh, it’s nice.” Patton smiled, and Logan smiled back. 

There was a knock on the door. It was Razz. “Logan? Are you and Patton decent? We were wondering when you wanted to have breakfast.” 

“We’ll be out in a second mom.” Logan said. 

Patton frowned. “I don’t want to go, you’re warm.” 

“I know dear, but we do need to eat. You should also probably call Virgil and wish him a happy Thanksgiving. Where is he again?” Logan asked. 

“Germany, visiting his brother.” Patton pushed off Logan and sat up. “Remy wanted me to come see him too, but I was already coming here with you.” 

“You and Virgil’s brother are close?” Logan asked. 

“Yeah. He took care of both Virgil and I for years. Remy’s like the father I never had, and I see him as family.” Patton explained. 

“I’m glad you found a family.” Logan said. 

“An ever-expanding family.” Patton added, winking at the other. “I’ve got room for a lot of people in my heart.” 

“Am I one of them?” 

“Of course, you’re my boyfriend.” 

“Patton, you’re really important to me too, which is why I just wanted to tell you I--”

Banging on the door. “Baby! Come on! We want to see your two’s smiling faces!” 

Patton giggled. “Looks like we’ve got to go. What was it you were going to tell me?” 

“Nevermind, it can wait.” Logan stared at Patton with an incredibly soft look, and Patton smiled back at Logan as he walked out of the room. 


	4. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly dying from school and stress Yeehaw.

Logan and Razz had to go out that morning, something about needing more cranberry sauce and apples. This left Patton alone in the house with Barb, who Patton had determined was the scarier of the two mothers. She was currently in the kitchen, peeling potatoes. 

Checking his phone, Patton saw he had a text from Virgil. Opening it, he was met with an adorable selfie of Virgil and a man wearing sunglasses grinning. Remy looked older, which made sense, but it was still strange. Patton opened the camera app and clicked a picture of himself.

_ ‘Hi Remy! It’s good to see you’re alive!’  _

With that, Patton decided that he couldn’t avoid Barb any longer, and made his way into the kitchen. Barb turned as he came in, and smiled. 

“Hello Patton, it’s nice to see you.” Barb said. 

“Nice to see you too ‘mam, is there anything I can do to help?” Patton asked. 

“Do you mind putting the peeled potatoes into the pot? I’m trying to make some mashed potatoes, and I’m kind of scared of the boiling water. Razz teases me all the time about it, but you know, sometimes fears can be irrational.” Barb grinned at Patton. 

“Oh, of course mam!” Patton reached into the bowl and pulled out two potatoes, carefully placing them in the pot of boiling water. 

The Berry’s kitchen was nice, with clean white cabinets and potted plants all around. A set of blue flowers that Patton couldn’t quite identify sat on the table. They looked a lot like roses, but roses can’t be blue. In fact, as Patton looked around, there were a few things around that seemed to be only  _ slightly _ out of place. A picture of what seemed to be in front of their house, but everything was backwards, bananas that might have been a bit too yellow, and a strange ceiling painted with stars that might be shifting whenever Patton looks away. 

Barb caught him staring at the ceiling. “It’s quite nice, isn’t it? Logan loves the stars, and we spent quite a bit of time in the kitchen as he grew up, so Razz looked up how to paint this.” 

“I love it, it kind of looks familiar though.” Patton said. 

“That’s funny, Roman said the same thing when he first visited, and little Logan helped his mom finish it, saying it wasn’t quite right. Razz brought up the idea of past lives to explain that.” Barb put down the potato peeler, walking over to the table and picking up one of the roses. “Did you know Logan had a passion for botany when he was young? Helped me make naturally occurring blue roses, which, as you know, are near impossible.”

“Well, if there’s one thing Logan is, it’s talented.” Patton smiled softly, finishing putting the potatoes in the pot. 

“Indeed he is.” Barb handed the rose to Patton. “I myself don’t buy into the whole reincarnation thing like my wife does, but I can’t quite explain when three people all say the same thing.” 

“Maybe it was meant to be, found family and all of that?” Patton suggested. 

“Maybe.” Barb smiled softly and rustled Patton’s hair. 

For some reason, the simple affectionate action made Patton feel like he was about to cry. At the very least, it brought a grin to his face. 

A buzzing rang out throughout the kitchen, and Patton reached into his pocket to grab his phone. Upon reading who it was, Patton grinned, and answered. 

Virgil’s face popped up onto the screen, excited to see Patton. 

“Virgil! Hey! Did you make it to Germany?” 

“He sure did Pattoncake.” Another voice came through, and a second man popped onto screen. “Nice to see you.” 

“Remy! Hey! How have you been?” Patton looked over to Barb, who was watching him with a soft look. 

“I’ve been good, traveling around Europe and stuff, photographing different rallies, and meetings, and you know, the usual.” Remy said. 

“That’s all you’ve done?” Virgil nudged him. “Really? Nothing else to report to Patton?” 

Remy blushed. “Ok, ok. Fine. Um, you see…” Taking the phone from Virgil, Remy flipped the camera view around. They were obviously in an apartment, with pictures hanging on the walls of Virgil and Patton and someone else Patton couldn’t quite make out. The decor wasn’t exactly Remy’s taste though. Plush pillows and soft chairs lined the apartment, with a large pastel rug covering the floor. “Hey Em, can you come here for a second?” 

“Who’s…”

Suddenly, a head of dirty blonde hair popped out of the doorway. “Da sladkaya?” 

“Who is that?!” Patton exclaimed. 

“Emile, do you want to come introduce yourself to my other brother?” Remy asked. 

“Uh, yes!” Emile came over to the phone, and Remy flipped the screen again. “Hello!” 

“Aw, you’re precious.” Patton said. “I’m Patton, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“My name is Emile Picani, I am Remy’s sweetheart.” Emile said, and Patton immediately adored him. 

“You’re his sweetheart?” 

“He’s my boyfriend. We’ve been together for about 7 months now, known each other for longer though.” Remy said. 

“Awwwww. How cute. How are you three doing today?” Patton asked. 

“I’m a bit tired from the plane ride, but I’m doing well. Emile’s making pirozhki, which should be interesting.” Virgil said. 

Patton stared at him blankly. “I’m going to pretend like I know what that is. When I meet up with you, I’ll have to try it so I can figure it out.” 

“Yes, I’d love to have an American try some of my cooking.” Emile grinned. 

“I’m sure I’ll love it.” Patton watched as Barb moved to sit at the kitchen table. 

“How’s Thanksgiving at Logan’s house going?” Virgil asked. 

“It’s going well. Mrs. Berry and I are making mashed potatoes right now.” Patton turned to put Barb into the shot and she waved. 

“Please Patton, call me Barb.” Barb smiled. 

“Barb?” Remy asked. “Your full name is Barb Berry? Like the fruit? What’s your husband’s name?” 

“My wife’s name is Razz.” Barb said patiently.” 

Remy blinked. “Barb Berry, Razz Berry, and Logan Berry? Lord Patton, you must be having the time of your life.” 

“I assure you, it’s been very nice.” 

Virgil nodded, then paused. “Nice ceiling.” 

Patton pointed the camera up, “Barb and I were just talking about it.”

“It kinda looks familiar, what’s it from?” Virgil asked, and stood up.

“Ok, is Logan putting you up to this?” She exclaimed. “All of you, without prompting, have said that about my ceiling!”

“No, Roman hasn’t done anything, I assure you.” Virgil shook his head. 

“That really is bizarre.” Patton added.

Virgil sighed, “Well, we better let you go so you can help Mrs. Barb cook dinner. We’ll talk later, ok?” 

“Ok, bye guys! Love you!” With that, Patton hung up the phone.

He turned over to see Barb watching him. 

“Those were your brothers?” She asked. 

“Closest thing I’ve got to them.” Patton said. “They’ve been my only family since Junior year.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I don’t want to assume anything, but, can I ask what happened?” Barb asked softly. 

Patton shook his head. “Traditional parents, a son who liked boys, there’s not much more that I can say. Virgil and Remy took me in, and we’ve been family ever since. Just the three of us.” 

“I’m glad you found each other.” Barb took the pot off the stove. “And I’m sorry to hear your parents are such bigots. If it’s any consolation, Razz and I already adore you, and we’re very excited to welcome you to our family. Maybe even permanently one day.” She wiggled her eyebrow. 

“Oh, not yet, I don’t think either one of us is ready for that yet.” Patton rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Of course, I’m not talking about now, but just one day.” 

“Give it a few years. I’m already completely gone on Logan, but I’m just worried he’s going to find something wrong with me and realize all of this has been a mistake.” Patton laughed awkwardly. 

Barb turned to him and stared him down. “Trust me Patton, I don’t think Logan’s ever going to find a problem with you.” 

“Oh, ok.” Patton squeaked, face burning. “

“Wonderful, now, what did your brother’s boyfriend say his name was again? It sounded quite familiar.” Barb asked, fishing the potatoes out. 

“Emile Picani.” Patton paused. 

“Huh, and what are your brother’s names? I kinda missed it the first time.” 

“Virgil and Remy Knight.” Patton told her. 

“Remy Knight, as in the Political photographer? The one who works on different articles about oppression and bigotry in society?” Barb asked. 

“Uh, yeah I guess.” 

“He’s one of Logan’s favorite reporters. Your brother is my son’s favorite reporter.” Barb informed him. 

“Oh. I guess I’ll have to tell him that.” Patton shrugged. 

Barb slid an oven mit on. “You eat Turkey, right?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Great! You can test this for me.” 


End file.
